The True Sky
by Ayano27
Summary: AU. The mafia has chased Tsuna since he was seven. He was told that he is the descendant of Vongola Primo by the Primo himself in a dream. Since that time, Tsuna was trained by Primo through dreams. But, one day, Reborn came and said that Atsuki, Tsuna's younger twin, will be the Tenth. But Primo doesn't agree with that. So, what will happen to them? Chap 1&2 has been edited!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**The True Sky

**Author:**Ayano27

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Summary: **AU. The mafia has chased Tsuna since he was seven. He was told that he is the descendant of Vongola Primo by the Primo himself in a dream. Since that time, Tsuna was trained by Primo through dreams. But, one day, Reborn came and said that Atsuki, Tsuna's younger twin, will be the Tenth. But Primo doesn't agree with that. So, what will happen to them?

**EDIT! **Thanks to Oozora no Hono for beta-ing this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1

A 7-year-old brunet was currently hiding from a group of men wearing suits. They were chasing him for no reason, well, that's what the brunet thought.

Why? Why were such scary men chasing him? Had he done something wrong?

After a while of searching for the crafty brunet, the men gave up. Sighing in relief, the boy squeezed out of his hiding place and headed for home

* * *

Arriving at his house, he went straight to his room, not even stopping to say "hi" to his younger twin or to his mother.

In the kitchen, the brunet's mom saw him head straight to his room. She made a confused face. Why would her older son be in such a hurry?

The younger twin didn't really care about his older brother. He just stood right beside his mom, impatiently waiting for a snack.

In his room, the brunet thought about the day's events. He still asked himself why he was chased earlier. But he knew no answer would come if he only asked himself.

Eventually, he grew tired. He rubbed his eyes and lay down on his plushy bed, falling asleep. That's when he dreamed about a man who looked almost exactly like him except for the fact that the man was older, had ocean-blue eyes, and messier hair of the color blond. In that dream, the man told him why the scary men had chased him**.**

The blond explained that the men who chased him before were from the mafia. The mafia was chasing him because his father was the second-in-command to the strongest famiglia in the world. Furthermore, the Sawada family is descended from the man in the brunet's dream. And that man was the first boss of the same underground mafia famiglia. The man also told him the original purpose of the famiglia when he first created it, and how it changed into the mafia famiglia it is today.

* * *

Since that dream, the boy secretly trained with the blond who acted as his he trained in his dreams and other times, he trained at a secluded spot near Namimori. No one knew that he trained to become stronger in order to protect his mother and his younger brother.

Mafioso who thought he was Sawada Iemitsu's kid constantly chased him. Of course, they always failed because every time the brunet hid from them, it would almost be as if he disappeared, making them think that it was an illusion or even an ordinary kid that looked like the brunet.

And the brunet, in order to stay away from the mafia -or more likely to avoid any attention- acts like a no good kid, almost failed every test and acts like he is bad at sport, even though he is actually the opposite of it…

* * *

**7 years later,Namimori, Japan**

In the morning, a baby sporting a black fedora was spying on a house from a nearby was currently on a mission on the orders of a certain man. His mission was to train the heir of the Sawada Atsuki, to become the Vongola's tenth boss.

In the given data, it said that Sawada Atsuki, a 14-year-old boy, is the second son of Sawada Iemitsu. He has good grades—well, the grades weren't very satisfying when it comes to the baby's standards—and he is also good in sports. He is popular at his school.

Apparently, Sawada Atsuki has an older twin brother named Sawada Tsunayoshi. So along with the data on Atsuki, there was another file on Tsunayoshi.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14-year-old boyand also the older twin of Sawada Atsuki. He gets low grades and is terrible at sports. People, including teachers, usually call him Dame-Tsuna.

The baby frowned. The current Vongola boss and his OutsideAdvisor, Sawada Iemitsu, told him to never tell Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Nana about the mafia. Of course, the baby knew that sooner or later they would find out and get involved only because only because of their connections with the CEDEF leader and the next heir to the Vongola. In the baby's opinion, he should also train the older twin, even if it is only basic fighting.

As he spied on their house, the door opened, revealing Sawada Tsunayoshi. The older twin suspiciously looked around at his surroundings. It was almost as if he had noticed the baby's presence, yet he couldn't pinpoint his position.

The baby smirked. If the older twin, who was supposedly weaker than the younger twin, could already utilize his Hyper Intuition this far, then maybe the younger one's Hyper Intuition was stronger.

But what surprised the baby even more was what the brunet said,

"I know someone is there. Get out of the tree and reveal yourself."

Reborn smirked again in amusement. The older twin actually located his position, how interesting.

Reborn jumped off of the tree branch he was on and landed in front of Tsuna who looked stunned for a moment due to the startling appearance of the assassin. Instead of a fully-grown man, it was a baby… wearing a fedora and suit… with a chameleon sitting atop the fedora.

'_That baby is the Sun Arcobaleno, also known as the Number One Hitman in the world, Decimo.'_A man's voice told him who the baby was.

'_Primo, I told you not to call me Decimo. We can't be sure that I was the chosen one.'_Tsuna replied to the man who he called Primo.

Focusing his attention back on the baby, Reborn, Tsuna asked him a question. "U-um… a-are you l-lost?"

Reborn shook his head. "My name is Reborn, I just delivered a flyer for you. I put it in the mailbox. Well then, I need to deliver the other flyer, ciao." And with that, Reborn walked away**.**

Tsuna watched the baby retreat. When he was no longer in sight, Tsuna went to the mailbox and look at the flyer. He chuckled quietly as he read the words; it seemed like his younger brother would inherit the title 'Vongola Decimo.'

He actually wanted nothing to do with the mafia, and he didn't want his younger brother to be involved with the mafia either. But he knew that it couldn't happen since one of them must take over the Vongola, especially after the death of Vongola Nono's sons, and the disappearance of his other son, the boss of the Varia. It's either him, or his younger brother.

Tsuna sighed and brought the flyer inside to show to his mom. Scanning it rapidly, she quickly grabbed her phone and called the number on the flyer. Tsuna left her to her own devices and went back to his room, glancing at his younger brother's room before he entered. He hoped that it wasn't his brother who was chosen.

Giving one last glance, Tsuna entered his room to quickly take a bath and to change into his school uniform.

* * *

After Tsuna finished changing, he went downstairs to eat breakfast. His mother's food is delicious, even more so than any 5 star chefs' cooking that he'd ever known. And he knew a lot.

"A-kun! Wake up~ or else you'll be late!" Nana called her youngest son.

About 10 minutes later, Tsuna's younger twin, Atsuki, came down with a grumpy face. It seemed like he was enjoying his sleep until 10 minutes ago. Atsuki glanced at Tsuna, surprised that Tsuna's actually awake faster than him.

"Oh, Dame-Tsuna, you woke up fast today. What a surprise." Atsuki said sarcastically

Tsuna just ignored him and continued to eat. Silence hung over the family until Nana broke the silence by telling Atsuki about the flyer.

"Ne, ne, A-kun! Tsu-kun found an interesting flyer in the mail today!" She began cheerily, casting the dark moods away. Tsuna just looked at his food, knowing that if his mom really did hire the tutor, he or Atsuki will become Decimo. Of course, he didn't say anything and continued to eat.

"It was about a home tutor. I gave him a call when Tsu-kun _was_ taking a bath and when you were still asleep." Nana continued.

"It said: 'I will train your child to become the next leader of the new generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter, Reborn.'" Nana read the flyer for them.

"Ha, maybe that tutor can help Tsuna so he can get higher scores and stop embarrassing me in school!" Atsuki said mockingly. Tsuna just smiled a little and finished his breakfast. He quickly took his bag and opened the front door to leave.

"Ciaossu." greeted the baby, Reborn, when he opened the door.

"Re-Reborn…"

"Hah, an infant?" asked Atsuki "Who are you? Are you lost? If yes, then…" Atsuki tapped his chin thoughtfully."Dame-Tsuna, how about you send him home?" Atsuki asked in a commanding voice.

"I'm the home tutor, Reborn." Reborn introduced himself.

Atsuki laughed "Haha! You suit Dame-Tsuna perfectly! Isn't that right, Dame-Tsuna?"

'_Atsuki, put a cap on your insults before Reborn shoots you.'_Tsuna thought. He didn't voice them out loud so he didn't catch Reborn's attention. Tsuna then went out and closed the door, leaving Atsuki and Reborn alone. But instead of leaving for school, Tsuna pressed his ear to the door to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"My true line of work is a hitman." Reborn said, making Atsuki stop laughing. "I was sent here to train you to become the tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia, the strongest mafia famiglia in the world."

'_Damn, as I thought, dad probably choose Atsuki as the heir since mom always told dad that I get bad marks!'_Tsuna thought.

'_That's why I told you to just show what you can do, don't hide it.'_Primo replied.

'_I know, but I don't want to be the center of attention.'_said Tsuna ashamedly**.**

Thinking that he had heard enough, Tsuna left the house and quickly went to school before got bitten to death by Nami-chuu's demonic prefect, Hibari Kyoya. Actually, he was quite confident that he could beat Hibari, but just like he said before, he didn't want to be the center of attention… and_beating_the demon of Namimori would gather attention—too much attention in Tsuna's opinion.

* * *

Later that day, Tsuna heard that Atsuki was running around in his boxers and confessed to their school's idol, Sasagawa Kyoko. Not long after did Mochida challenge him to a kendo match with Kyoko being the prize.

When the challenge started, Tsuna watched his younger brother fight Mochida with his Dying Will… in only his boxers. Tsuna assumed that Reborn shot a Dying Will bullet at Atsuki.

'_He still has a long way to go until he reaches Hyper Dying Will Mode.'_Primo told Tsuna, trying to hold in his laughter when he saw Atsuki crazily fighting in his boxers.

'_Yeah…'_Tsuna answered.

'_You know, I still want you to be the Decimo. My Hyper Intuition says that if he becomes Decimo, Vongola will never turn back into its original state.'_Primo murmured softly.

Tsuna just remained silent but he did agree with Primo. He needed to change his little brother's attitude before he became the person Primo wanted. If not, Tsuna would be forced to fight his brother for the position.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone! this is my second KHR Fanfic!it's an AU, so, there will be so many OOC 7_7 and, I'm sorry for grammar or spellings error. I'm too lazy to check it up -w- anyway, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The True Sky

**Author: **Ayano27

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Summary: **AU. The mafia has chased Tsuna since he was seven. He was told that he is the descendant of Vongola Primo by the Primo himself in a dream. Since that time, Tsuna was trained by Primo through dreams. But, one day, Reborn came and said that Atsuki, Tsuna's younger twin, will be the Tenth. But Primo doesn't agree with that. So, what will happen to them?

**Edit! **Beta'ed by Oozora no Hono

* * *

Chapter 2

The next day, Tsuna's class got a transfer student from Italy. He had silver hair and emerald eyes. He's also cool looking; almost every girl in the class drooled by just looking at him, but he always had a deep scowl across his face. To put it easily, he looked like a delinquent; his name is Gokudera Hayato.

'_He's the smoking bomb, Gokudera Hayato. His area of expertise is in bombs, especially dynamites. Ah! __And__ he's actually G's descendant!'_ Primo once again told Tsuna about the mafia.

'_Maybe he was called here by Reborn to test Atsuki…'_ Tsuna thought.

The bomber glared at Tsuna, making him a bit surprised. His target is Atsuki, not him. But then why did he glare at him? Ah… judging by his attitude, maybe he thinks that Tsuna was just a copy of the Decimo.

As the bomber walked to his seat, he passed by Tsuna and grumbled.

"Pathetic copy."

With that, he sat down in his seat.

Tsuna sighed. If Gokudera was here because of Reborn's call to test Atsuki, then maybe he needed to watch the bomber's fight. If need be, he would calm him down when he actually lost- and tossed by Atsuki, remembering his little brother's attitude.

* * *

When school ended, Tsuna went to the roof close to the backyard. He wanted to see the outcome of the battle between the Smoking Bomb and the heir of the Vongola. And, just as Tsuna and Primo predicted, Gokudera lost.

Tsuna watched the outcome, knowing that it was almost time to appear in front of Gokudera.

"I'm mistaken! You're perfect for the position of Tenth! I'm so sorry, Juudaime!" Gokudera apologized while bowing.

"Since Gokudera lost, he will become part of your family. It's the rule, the loser shall become the winner's subordinate." Reborn told Atsuki.

But Atsuki just turned his back. "I don't want people who ever tried to kill me to become my family! I won't take him as my family!" He said angrily then abruptly left.

Reborn was pissed off. Atsuki has made the wrong decision; he just lost someone who would certainly turn out to be useful in the future. With a sigh, Reborn followed Atsuki away, planning to torture him later on back at home.

Gokudera stared at the retreating form of the Tenth and Reborn. Well, it was his fault; he tried to kill the Tenth, so it's only natural if the Tenth didn't want him in the family.

As he watched, Tsuna, who had run down, walked in front of Gokudera, surprising the bomber.

"What are you doing here, Tenth's copy?" Gokudera asked in a grumpy tone

"Let out what you are feeling right now. It will hurt if you keep it all to yourself." Tsuna said.

Gokudera stared at him for a few seconds, and then let out all his feelings—the pain of being distrusted by the one you wanted to follow, the pain of hearing the words you never wanted to hear… and the pain of being alone.

* * *

After a good hour of letting out what he must have been keeping to himself this whole time, Gokudera sighed. Tsuna smiled, the bomber had finally calmed down.

The bomber stared at Tsuna for while again, until Tsuna chose to speak. "You know if Atsuki doesn't want you to be in his family, then it's his problem, he has lost his Storm… and additionally, he also lost the descendant of Primo's guardian, G." Tsuna said, looked up at the sky.

Gokudera gazed at him again. From what he heard from Reborn, this 'Tsuna' wasn't supposed to know about the mafia, and especially about his younger twin becoming the heir of Vongola…

But, this Tsuna in front of him actually knew. And on top of that, he knew that Gokudera's family was actually the descended from G, Vongola Primo's Storm Guardian and right hand man.

_How…?_

"Ne, Gokudera-kun," Tsuna called.

Gokudera looked at Tsuna again, causing the other to chuckle and say, "Do you want to be my friend?"

Gokudera stayed silent for a while. Nobody ever wanted to be his friend before. And the girls, they only admired him because he was a "cool" person. But they never seen him as friend, no… but Tsuna, he wanted to be his friend from his heart… Gokudera nodded and said:

"I'll become your friend! And more, I will be your Right-hand Man! And I'll be your bodyguard so no mafia family will attack you, Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera beamed happily, making Tsuna sweatdrop.

Tsuna never asked him to be his bodyguard or Right-hand Man—only to become his friend but if that's what Gokudera wanted, then, whatever.

'_He reminds me __so__ much of G… as expected of G's descendant, haha.'_ Primo laughed amiably.

Tsuna sweatdropped even more at that.

"Ne, Tsuna-sama, how do you know about the mafia? I heard from Reborn-san that you shouldn't know about the mafia, since no one told you." Asked Gokudera curiously.

Now it was Tsuna's turn to stay quiet for a while. Should he tell Gokudera his secret? After a long 5 minutes of debating with himself, Tsuna reached his conclusion: he'd tell Gokudera his secret.

"I-I'll tell you how, b-but… h-how about we talked about it somewhere with no crowds?" asked Tsuna.

Gokudera nodded and led Tsuna to an abandoned house near Gokudera's apartment. There, Tsuna began to spill the whole story.

"The first time I got involved with the mafia was when I was seven. Back then; I didn't know why they chased me. But soon afterwards, found out the truth when I had a certain dream." Tsuna started.

"A dream?" Gokudera asked curiously.

"Yes, in that dream, I met Primo for the first time. He told me that those guys who were chasing me were part of the mafia. Also, my dad was the leader of the CEDEF whom also has the right to choose an heir. And lastly, he told me that the Sawada Family was the descendants of him… of Vongola Primo."

Gokudera looked at him in awe after hearing his explanation. He never once thought that you could talk to someone who was dead through dreams…

"Uhm, and since that time, I've been training myself in using the Dying Will Flames with Primo as my instructor. And now, I can go to Hyper Dying Will mode effortlessly. I don't need Dying Will Bullets or Dying Will Pills to go into Hyper Mode unlike Atsuki who does need it." With this, Tsuna ended his explanation.

"That means Tsuna-sama is stronger than that copy!" Gokudera beamed in admiration.

Tsuna sweatdropped for the third time. Since when did he call Atsuki a 'copy' instead of 'Tenth' like he said only about an hour before? Oh right, ever since Gokudera declared himself as his Right-hand Man and bodyguard.

"Well, I just acted no-good in school, since I don't want to attract attention. Either its attention from the mafia or from the students." Tsuna paused for a while then continued on.

"But it seems that I made a mistake. I shouldn't have acted no-good from the start… it's because of my act that Atsuki was chosen. Primo didn't want him to be the Decimo—he wanted me to be the Decimo…" Tsuna ended with a sigh.

"I agree with Primo! Tsuna-sama deserves to be Tenth!" Gokudera said enthusiastically.

Tsuna smiled at him and asked him a question. "If Primo forced me to fight my brother for the position, would you become my Storm Guardian? Gokudera Hayato, descendant of G?"

"Yes! I will be your Storm Guardian and your Right-hand Man, Tsuna-sama!" answered Gokudera, determinedly. "I will protect you with all my life. All the enemies will kill me first before they kill you, Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera swore proudly.

Tsuna sweatdropped again but then he chuckled. "Welcome to my Family, Gokudera-kun—ah—no, Hayato, my Storm… my first friend."

After a bit more chitchat, Tsuna walked towards his home, followed by Gokudera who refused to leave his side until he arrived home safely. When they did arrived, Gokudera bid goodbye and went back to his apartment.

Tsuna opened the door and entered the house and was subsequently greeted by a long shriek, courtesy of his younger twin. He was obviously being tortured by Reborn. But Atsuki _did _piss Reborn off so that's the consequence.

When Nana saw him, she greeted Tsuna cheerfully. Tsuna quickly set his bag down and went to the kitchen to his mom cook dinner. Contrary to common belief, he was actually good at cooking. It's just that he is often too busy with his secret training that rarely finds time to cook. And now since he was in a cooking mood, he offered his help to make dinner, which Nana quickly jumped on. It has been about 6 months since she had tasted Tsuna's delicious cooking.

* * *

After Tsuna finished cooking, Nana called Atsuki and Reborn for dinner. The two then came down. Reborn was wearing a satisfiedgrin—probably satisfied with the torture he had given the Vongola heir in order to teach him a lesson. Meanwhile, Atsuki sported a scowl, clearly not in a good mood after being tortured.

As they ate their dinner, Reborn asked: "Who cooked the dinner?"

"Tsu-kun cooked it! Delicious isn't it?" Nana replied happily.

Reborn nodded. It was indeed delicious; it might as well be on par with the best Vongola chef. As he ate his food, he asked another question. "Tsuna, where were you after school?"

"Ah, th-that's… I-I was just talking to Hayato when I saw him alone in the school's b-backyard…" Tsuna stuttered, trying to act no-good.

"Hah, pathetic should just flock with pathetic." Atsuki said as he munched on his dinner. If anyone wondered why he actually ate the dinner made by his older twin who he hated because of his uselessness, then let me answer. The only thing Atsuki liked from his brother was his cooking, nothing else.

Tsuna stood up and walked away, whispering into his brother's ear. "You've lost the unique storm. Now he belongs to me."

And with that, he left, leaving his younger brother sitting in confusion. Atsuki didn't really catch any of what Tsuna said, he only heard the word 'lost' and 'storm', which it didn't help at all.

Reborn eyed the older brunet suspiciously,

'_Sawada Tsunayoshi… he's hiding something and I'll find out __his__ secret…'_ Reborn thought. And then, he continued on with his delicious dinner.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Replies:**

**Little Miss Scarlett: Thanks God you like it... here it is, the next chapter~**

**whitecloud222: Glad to hear it's interesting :)**

**Lexie-chan94: Even I as the writer hate Atsuki. well, about Reborn... just see if he note that later *winks* **

**XxShadowfangxX: Glad that it's interesting! Just wait for the other guardians gathering!**

**PokerPair: Glad that you like it! Well, MAYBE the others will appear as well... I maybe will follow the canon, with some changes of course! for Atsuki's guardian, not sure, but just see it later! :D **

**skylark0102: And here's the update~**

**dustfeather1864: And now I've update it!**

**konan248: Right~ the race has begin! here's the update!**

**Kistunefighter12: Here, here~ I've update it~ :3**

**OnePiecefan202: Saa~ I present you the second chapter! please do enjoy!**

* * *

**A/N: **Right~ here's the second chapter! I apologize for grammatical and spelling errors! Beta reader needed~ uhm, anyway... thanks for alerting, faving, and reviewing this story! Now, you all.. would you like to review? *puppy dog eyes*

**EDIT! **Since this chapter has been edited, I hope it will be more understandable!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The True Sky

**Author:** Ayano27

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyou Hitman Reborn

**Summary:** AU. Tsuna has been chased by mafia since he was seven, and later was told that he is the descendant of Vongola Primo from Primo himself in the dream. since that time, Tsuna was trained by Primo who instructed him from his mind. One day, Reborn came and said that Atsuki, Tsuna's younger twin, will be the tenth. but primo doesn't want it, so, what will happened to them? read to find out!

* * *

Chapter 3

Tsuna was being anxious today, his hyper intuition was telling him that today he will be involved with another problem caused by Atsuki's attitude. He sighed, since Reborn came, his involvement with the mafia has increased than before.

Tsuna glanced at the clock, 5 more minutes and it's finally P.E. time. He sighed again; acting 'no-good' is so hard, especially if you're actually the opposite of it.

After five minutes past, Gokudera walked toward Tsuna and said that he needed to resupply his dynamites.

So, with a sigh, he went to the boys' changing room and change his clothes into Nami-chuu's PE uniform.

* * *

On the baseball field, the students are now gathering their groups. The leader of the 2 groups are now debating about Tsuna. Neither both teams wanted Tsuna in their group, but everyone knew that one of the team should have Tsuna.

"I'm saying you can have No-good Tsuna on your team." Said the first team's leader

"No way! We don't want to lose," Said the second team's leader, pausing for a while, "He sucks at baseball." He continued

Hearing the two team leaders' argument, Tsuna just sighed, _'__Maybe I should never act No-Good__…__ I am tired of hearing their argument.__'_ Tsuna thought

'_Maybe you should, Decimo.__'_ Primo replied

'_Primo, I told you not to call me Decimo, we know that Atsuki is the one chosen by Nono and dad.__'_ Tsuna reminded

'_Like I said, I still want you to be the Decimo, Tsunayoshi. And you do know that if he wanted to be the boss, he should make me approved him as decimo.__'_ Primo replied, earning another sigh from the brunette

As the two leaders' argument continued, someone interrupted their argument; it's the school's baseball ace, Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Isn't it alright? Just let him join our team." Yamamoto offered

'_Hm__…__ that__'__s Asari__'__s descendant__…'_Primo mused

'_Great, another descendant of your guardian is actually in the same school as me__…__ and more, it__'__s the baseball ace.__'_ Thought Tsuna sarcastically, earning a laugh from his ancestor.

"Are you serious, Yamamoto? You don't have to let that loser in." said a member from the first team.

"Don't be so stingy. I just have to keep them from hitting, right?" said Yamamoto with his usual grin

"Well, if Yamamoto is saying so, alright." Said the first team's leader.

As the game goes on, it's finally Yamamoto's turn. He hit the ball and sent it flying so far.

"Oh, so sorry." Yamamoto said, grinning as he ran to the base.

"Pft, you should use one arm."

And then, praising was heard from the students. Tsuna just stared at the baseball freak, and then turn his head to the rooftop, he saw Reborn who was keeping an eye at Yamamoto Takeshi.

'_He probably thinks that Yamamoto will be a good addition in Atsuki__'__s famiglia.__'_ Tsuna thought as he averted his stare from Reborn.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Reborn…

Reborn was watching Yamamoto, listing him as a good candidate for Atsuki's famiglia. But then, he realized the stare that the older twin of Atsuki was gave him. Reborn was amused; the older twin that was called 'Dame Tsuna' actually knew that Reborn was watching Yamamoto Takeshi from the rooftop, the distance from the rooftop and the field is far. Even Atsuki never felt his presence when he actually was just watching the Vongola Heir from the tree, close to his classroom.

Maybe actually Tsuna was a better choice of heir rather than Atsuki.

'_That Iemitsu__…__ I think he made a wrong choice of choosing Atsuki rather than Tsuna__…'_ he thought.

* * *

And the baseball game continued, and it's finally Tsuna's turn. Tsuna stepped to the batter's spot and took the bat and now was on ready position. He decided to drop off his dame act from now on; he decided to reveal his true nature.

As the ball was thrown, Tsuna looked seriously at the ball, and when it's about time for him to hit, he swung the bat and hit the ball as strong as he can, and resulting a home run.

Everyone stared at the ball, dame Tsuna actually manage to do a home run.

After a few more rounds, it ends up that Tsuna's team wins. Every student praised Tsuna for his home run. And started to call him with his name instead of 'dame Tsuna'

* * *

It's finally home time, Atsuki was about to go home when Yamamoto called him, he turned and asked what did he need,

"Ne, Atsuki... May I ask a little advice?" Yamamoto asked

"Sure." Atsuki answered

"My baseball skill is dropping. Lately, no matter how much I practice, my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up. At this rate, it'll be the first start since I began playing baseball," Yamamoto paused, "Atsuki, what should I do?" he asked

"Maybe you could practice more…" Atsuki said, giving the best advice he can thought for now

"Yeah, we agree, as I expected!" Yamamoto beamed, "Alright, today I'm remaining here and practicing like hell." He continued happily. "Well, I'm going to practice today! See you, Atsuki!" he continued as he run, waving at Atsuki.

* * *

**The next day****…**

"Hah, so you broke your hand, Yamamoto? Maybe you should just stop playing baseball!" Atsuki beamed mockingly. Yamamoto just stays silent and Reborn frowned,

'_If his attitude stays like this, Vongola will never return into its original state.__'_ The baby thought. Now he really wanted Tsuna to be the Decimo instead of Atsuki.

Each time Reborn spied on Tsuna, Tsuna actually knew, but let it slid. He controlled his hyper intuition better than Atsuki, and Tsuna has a kind heart too, he even manage to make the lone bomber become his friend, even though the bomber has acted rude to Tsuna before the bomber attacked Atsuki.

Now, how can he change Atsuki's attitude?

Reborn watched as the baseball ace left, maybe he shouldn't bring Atsuki to meet Yamamoto for recruiting him to the famiglia today.

He looked at Atsuki again, he frowned. How many times did the kid needed to be tortured until he changed his attitude?

* * *

Someone banging the class door, looking panicked. Tsuna raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why is he so panicked?

"HEY, EVERYONE!" he shouted, earning all the students attention "YAMAMOTO IS ABOUT TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF!" the boy continued

"Yamamoto from our class?" whispered someone

"Hm, that's impossible." Another whispered was heard

"There are good and bad pranks you know." Grumbled a fan girl of Yamamoto

"When he stayed after school practicing yesterday, he went too far and broke his arm." The boy who shouted earlier informed them

Tsuna was surprised when he heard him. What his hyper intuition telling is true, something really is going to happened.. and it seems like his brother has something to do with it.

"Anyway, go to the roof!" the boy ordered, earning agreement from all students.

"Sawada-kun, let's go!" said Kyoko as she ran out of the class

"Uh, yeah! A-after I go to the bathroom…" answered Tsuna

* * *

Outside, the students were trying to stop Yamamoto from jumping off.

But even after hearing the students trying to stop him from jumping off, Yamamoto just looked away and wear a sad smile,

"Heh, sorry, but I'm not taking it too far, after the baseball God threw me away, I have nothing left." Said Yamamoto in a sad tone.

Everyone now started to shouted 'No way' or 'Unbelievable', while Tsuna, he's running to the roof as fast as he could, as he reached the rooftop, Yamamoto turned to him and said,

"If you're trying to stop me, it's no use. You should be able to understand my feelings."

Tsuna stayed quiet, he did know the feelings, but Yamamoto was taking it too far.

"For someone that's called 'Dame-Tsuna' all the time, you can understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing, right?" Yamamoto asked

"No." Tsuna answered confidently

"How arrogant of the recently awesome Tsuna. So you're a fine student now as opposed to me." Yamamoto said sarcastically

"No, that's wrong. It's because I'm no good, that I tried to live, so I can try to be better than before. Sure I always failed, but that does not mean I ever feel like wanting to die." Tsuna said

'_Well, actually I only pretended to be no-good.__' _Thought Tsuna

"Baseball is not the only thing you have. How about your father?" asked Tsuna, Yamamoto stayed silent for a while, as he thought about his father.

"You still have your father to live, and you still can play baseball when your arm healed, but remember not to train so hard." Tsuna ended

Yamamoto stared at him and smiled, he jumped to the other side of the fence, clearly backed down from jumping off the roof. Tsuna smiled at him and said,

"It's a good thing that you backed down from jumping off the roof, Yamamoto."

"Well, it's thanks to you, Tsuna! Oh, and just call me Takeshi!" Yamamoto grinned

"Ne, Takeshi... did Atsuki has anything to do with the plan for you to commit suicide?" asked Tsuna

"W-well… he is the one who suggested me to practice, and yet, this morning, he said something I don't really wanted to hear... and his words provoke me more to attempt suicide." Yamamoto explained

"Now he has lost the rain…" Tsuna murmured

"Huh?" asked Yamamoto confused.

* * *

Reborn watched the whole scene from the tree,

'_He managed to make Yamamoto Takeshi to back down from jumping off in a calm way, one thing a boss needed. The more I studied Tsuna, the more I think Tsuna is the better heir than Atsuki__…__Should I tell Nono about this?__'_ Reborn asked himself, as he continued to watch the older twin of the Vongola heir.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Hello everyone! this is the second chapter! I'm so happy! I never got 44 reviews before for only 2 chapters! Thank you for all of you who have reviewed, faved, and followed this story! I'm so sorry for grammatical error!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The True Sky

**Author:** Ayano27

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyou Hitman Reborn

**Summary:** AU. Tsuna has been chased by mafia since he was seven, and later was told that he is the descendant of Vongola Primo from Primo himself in the dream. since that time, Tsuna was trained by Primo who instructed him from his mind. One day, Reborn came and said that Atsuki, Tsuna's younger twin, will be the tenth. but primo deosn't want it, so, what will happened to them? read to find out!

* * *

Chapter 4

It's finally weekend, Tsuna was currently studying… with his brother… since Reborn has asked (forced) him to study with them. In Reborn's mission, he was told to not tell Tsuna anything about mafia. But he wasn't told that he can't at least tutor him for academic scores.

"The answer is 3" Atsuki answered

"No, it's 4." Tsuna answered as well, earning a glare from Atsuki

Reborn smirked and then lighted the TNT and throw it at Atsuki, and it goes KA-BOOM. Tsuna just winced, seeing his little brother suffered from the TNT.

"Atsuki, you're wrong. Tsuna, you're correct." The infant tutor said

"A-Ano, Re-Reborn... w-why did you u-use dynamites? A-an infant shouldn't p-play with dangerous things l-like t-that…" Tsuna stuttered, acting oblivious of why the infant used TNT, even though he actually knew the reason why.

"It's because he—ufft!" before Atsuki manage to complete his sentence, Reborn kicked him and then answered Tsuna's question.

"It's my style of teaching." He answered innocently

Tsuna just sighed and stared at the window, which makes him surprised. An infant wearing cow suit, which makes him looks like a cow, was pointing his… gun… to Reborn…

'_That__'__s Lambo Bovino, descendant of Lampo.__'_ Primo informed

'_Yay. Another of your guardian__'__s descendant.__'_ Tsuna replied sarcastically. Even in weekend, he met another of Primo's descendant. When can he be free of mafia? Definitely not now.

"Reborn, there's a stupid cow in the tree, aiming his gun at you." Atsuki informed the infant.

But the said infant ignored the warning and continued to teach Atsuki since he got wrong. Tsuna watched the cow—I mean, Lambo, who pulled the gun's trigger, but nothing shot out. It seems that there is not bullet inside the gun, probably empty because of some things Tsuna doesn't want to know.

Suddenly, the branch where Lambo sit cracked and broke, making him fall down, Tsuna immediately opened the window and jumped off to catch Lambo before he was hurt. Luckily, he caught Lambo before they both fell down on the ground.

"Ouch…" Tsuna groaned. He tried to sit up, Lambo, who has seated, stared, Tsuna just stared back at Lambo and smiled at him. Lambo then smiled happily and thanked Tsuna,

"Lambo-sama thanked you for saving him from falling! Gyahaha!" he declared

Tsuna just sighed when he saw Lambo's attitude. Too childish...

'_He__'__s reminding me of Lampo.__'_ Said Primo

'_Well, what would you expect from his descendant?__'_ Tsuna asked

He then focused on Lambo and asked,

"You're alright right? You're not hurt right?"

"Lambo-sama is fine, and it's thanks to you!" Lambo beamed proudly

"Well, do you have any place to leave?"

"No, Lambo-san went here to Italy to defeat Reborn. It's a mission Lambo-san's boss assigned."

'_He__'__s boss should know more that he needed more than a mere infant, heck he should know that it takes more than 5 adults to take Reborn down. Ah, no__…__ it probably takes more than 10 adults.__'_ Tsuna thought.

"Well, you can leave with us!" Tsuna announced, Lambo's face brightened,

"Really?"

"Yup! Oh, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, by the way! But you can call me Tsuna!" Tsuna introduced himself

"Can I call you Tsuna-nii?" asked Lambo with a cute face, Tsuna nodded. And then, they entered the house.

* * *

Entering the room where he studied just about 10 minutes ago, he was greeted by a glare from Reborn and a smirk from Atsuki. Atsuki's face was like saying 'you would see hell soon'

"Tsuna, why the heck did you jump off the window just to save the stupid cow? You could be injured severely. What will that baka Iemitsu say when he saw you injured?" Reborn asked with a serious tone.

"A-Ah, go-gomen, Reborn… bu-but I can't ju-just stay still wh-when a child is in dan-danger…" Tsuna stuttered _'__Why would dad even worried about me? He obviously liked Atsuki more__.'_ Tsuna thought.

"Gyahaha! Found you Reborn! Now, prepare to die!" Lambo declared as he took out a bazooka

Reborn, seeing that Tsuna was here, immediately reacted up and push Tsuna out of the room and immediately close the door, not wanting Tsuna to knew about the mafia (though, Reborn… it's too late, he already know even before Atsuki~)

From outside, Tsuna could hear the noise inside the room caused by the bazooka, and gun shot, and Atsuki's grumbling.

But suddenly, a 'poof' was heard and the room becomes silent. Deciding it's the right time to enter, Tsuna opened the door, only to see an adult instead of the cow suited infant.

'_That must be Lambo Bovino from 10 years later. Must be because of the ten years later bazooka.__'_ Informed Primo

"Hey, Rebo- Eh, who are you? And where's Lambo?" asked Tsuna innocently, though he stared at Lambo with a 'keep-quiet' look, that went unnoticed by Reborn and Atsuki.

Lambo nodded a little, understanding what his nii-chan was trying to tell him.

"That stupid cow just went out for while, and this man is just one of my friends." Reborn lied.

Tsuna just nodded innocently and said, "Well, enjoy your stay here, I will look for Lambo then." And with that, he left, knowing that if he stayed and see adult Lambo switched with the present Lambo will blow out his cover.

He stayed outside, trying to hide his presence as good as he can, he masked his flame perfectly, and made no sound.

* * *

Inside the room, adult Lambo was glaring at Reborn, totally remembering how the infant always bully him, even in the future. Meanwhile Reborn, just stared at the adult Lambo,

"Stupid cow, who's your boss?" Reborn asked

"You know that I can't tell you that. Find out yourself." Lambo smirked, and then was soon followed by a sound of 'poof' and pink smoke was surrounding the room.

'_I wonder who will be the Deimo__…'_ Reborn thought

As soon as the smoke cleared, Lambo was seen eating a candy.

* * *

Tsuna, who heard the whole conversation from outside, just sighed... he as well as Primo, also wanted to know who is the decimo in the future. but Adult Lambo won't said it...

'_My hyper intuition is telling me that you__'__re the Decimo.__'_ Said Primo

'_Like I said, Primo__…__ we can__'__t be so sure__…'_ Tsuna replied as he sighed again. Then, he opened the door and he pretended to be innocent again.

"I can't see Lambo anywhere near the house… he can't be wandering off to far…" Said Tsuna as he looked outside, then he turned his head and see Atsuki, Lambo, and Reborn.

"Ah! There you were, Lambo! Where did you go just now?" asked Tsuna

"Lambo-san just came back from a place Lambo-san didn't know! But there, Lambo-san was given a candy by a man that looks like Tsuna-nii!" Lambo answered as he eats the candy

'_The information from the stupid cow didn__'__t give any hint about who is the future decimo, Tsuna or Atsuki?__'_ Reborn thought wonderingly.

"Do you know the man's name, Stupid cow?" asked Reborn

"I don't know, and stop calling the Lambo-san with stupid cow, Reborn!" Lambo cried

"Now, now, Lambo, don't cry, okay? Here, take a candy." Said Tsuna as he offered him a grape candy

"_Now, now Lambo, don__'__t be afraid, okay? Here, take a candy.__"_

Lambo remembered the man's word… it was similar to Tsuna-nii said… and the way they give him the candy… it was similar as well… is that mean that… the man… was Tsuna-nii…?

"Well, Tsuna! We are continuing our study!" Reborn said, Tsuna stayed quiet for a while, thinking about something.

"A-Ano, Reborn… I just remembered that in 5 more minutes, I'm going to have a group study with Hayato and Takeshi, so I would want to study with them." Tsuna said, it was true… it was true that he just remembered it now…

"Hm, very well then." Answered Reborn

Right on cue, two voice was heard from outside, Tsuna immediately run down and opened the door for his two best friend, Yamamoto and Gokudera. As they went up stair, they were stopped by Atsuki.

"Hey, I'm asking you both, I know I have been bad before, but, I wanted to ask you, how about joining my famiglia? I reconsider it before… Gokudera can be my right hand man and Yamamoto can be my left hand man." Atsuki offered.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tsuna asked innocently

"It's none of your business, dame-Tsuna! Just get to your room!" Atsuki answered grumpily

"You-!" Gokudera let out, trying to hold his anger

"Well then, have a good conversation." Said Tsuna, smiling. He then went to his room.

"Well, what's your answer?" asked Atsuki

"… No." the both of them answered

"Huh, why?" asked Atsuki confused. Before that, they were the one who asked him repeatedly to be his friend/right hand man

"You act like a boss that no boss should be. Your words has hurt others heart. If it weren't for Tsuna-sama, then maybe I will keep all my feelings to myself and will never trust people again." Gokudera answered confidently, "I choose to be Tsuna-sama's friend and famiglia rather than yours." He ended

"Well, I don't know what you mean by famiglia, but surely, I won't join. Because you didn't help someone who is in despair, your words that time, it is the word that triggers me more to commit suicide. But Tsuna saved me… so I vowed to protect him until the end!" Yamamoto answered; in his eyes were seen determination.

"Kuh! Fine! If you suffer in the future because of dame-Tsuna, then don't blame me for not offering you guys a place in my famiglia!" muttered Atsuki as he stomped of from there.

Gokudera and Yamamoto look at each other and then just went to Tsuna's room.

* * *

Entering the room, they were greeted by a scene of Lambo being carried by Tsuna, Lambo's expression is very happy, so did Tsuna. Tsuna, noticing his two best friends, smiled and asked,

"So, what did you guys answer him?"

"I told the co—I mean your brother that I'll only follow you for the rest of my life!" exclaimed Gokudera

"Well, I tell him that I'll protect you for the rest of my life instead of protecting him. Though I'm not sure what he mean with Famiglia, is it a game or something?" Yamamoto asked after answering

"Takeshi, famiglia means family in italian, it is used to refer the mafia organtisation." Tsuna answered calmly

"Heh, I thought you said that you don't understand what Atsuki's talking about." Yamamoto stated

"I lied that time, it's needed to fool Reborn and Atsuki." Answered Tsuna

"Ooh… okay... ah, about that famiglia… so Atsuki is playing a mafia roleplay game?" asked Yamamoto again; still thinking it is all about game.

"Takeshi, this whole mafia thing _**isn**__**'**__**t**_ a game. It's _**real**_." Tsuna answered, emphasizing the word 'isn't' and 'real'.

Yamamoto was dumbfounded, while Gokudera just snorted at the innocence of the happy-go-lucky base ball freak.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, you are bound to be involved to the mafia sooner or later, since you are the descendant of Vongola Primo's Rain guardian, Asari Ugetsu." Tsuna stated with a serious tone, he paused for a while then continued, "Just like Gokudera Hayato, descendant of Primo's storm guardian, G., and Lambo Bovino, the descendant of Primo's lightning Guardian, Lampo."

Yamamoto was still speechless, surprised on how did Tsuna knew his ancestor,

"Heh, so the baseball freak and the brat that Tsuna-sama's carrying is the descendant of Primo's rain and lightning guardian…" Gokudera murmured, Tsuna nodded at him and then turned at Yamamoto and asked,

"After knowing this, do you still want to protect me, Takeshi?"

Yamamoto nodded and said,

"Of course I will! I'll never break my promise to protect you! I even will ask my old man to teach me the shigure shoen ryuu so that I can protect you!" Yamamoto declared determinedly.

"Takeshi… arigatou…" Tsuna thanked with a smile plastered on his face.

Then Tsuna felt that Lambo was pulling his clothes, Tsuna smiled at the infant and asked,

"Yes, Lambo?"

"I will protect Tsuna-nii as well! Don't worry Tsuna-nii! With Lambo-sama's presence, the enemies will back down!" Lambo declared

"Lambo… thanks…" Tsuna thanked,

"Uhm, I will be your right hand man and protect you with my life, Tsuna-sama!" declared Gokudera

"Ahaha, but I want to be Tsuna's right hand man too!" Yamamoto stated jokingly

"It's my place, damn it, base ball freak!"

"No! It's Lambo-san's position! Lambo-san will be Tsuna-nii's right hand man!" Lambo announced

And soon, a fight started.

'_Oh my, the descendant of G, Asari, and Lampo became your guardians? I wonder who will be the next one. Descendant of Alaude?__'_ wondered Primo

'_Maybe.__'_ Tsuna answered

"The rain, lightning, and storm has been drawn to the sky, I wonder who will be next…" Tsuna murmured as he saw Lambo and Gokudera argued while Yamamoto laughed. Thank God that Reborn didn't hear their conversation and fight since when they started talking; explosion was heard from Atsuki's room.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Ciao minna... I'm sorry for the late update, grammar and spelling errors! but hope you like it! this chapter is not really following the manga because first, I forgot what entirely happened there, and two, I'm to lazy to check it out =w= so, I'm sorry if it's not good**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The True Sky

**Author:** Ayano27

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyou Hitman Reborn

**Summary:** AU. Tsuna has been chased by mafia since he was seven, and later was told that he is the descendant of Vongola Primo from Primo himself in the dream. since that time, Tsuna was trained by Primo who instructed him from his mind. One day, Reborn came and said that Atsuki, Tsuna's younger twin, will be the tenth. but primo deosn't want it, so, what will happened to them? read to find out!

* * *

Chapter 5

The next day, Tsuna, who was preparing lunches, was surprised seeing Gokudera and Yamamoto coming to his house to pick him up.

"Hayato! Takeshi!" called Tsuna

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto greeted

"Good morning, Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera greeted

"Good morning you guys, ah, please wait for a moment; I almost finish preparing our lunches!" said Tsuna

"A lunch made by Tsuna-sama? I'll gladly eat it!" Gokudera declared

"I can't wait to taste it~" Yamamoto said cheerfully

Tsuna smiled and them and continued to prepare their lunches, when he finished, he and his two best friend walked out the house and walked to their school.

* * *

As they walked, they saw Atsuki, Reborn, Lambo, and a brown haired girl. Her hair was tied into a pony tail, and she is wearing Midori school uniform. It seems that Atsuki is arguing about something with the girl.

Interested at the scene, they stopped and watched from a distance (Reborn noticed them, but he let them watch). After some more argument, the girl slapped Atsuki's face –which makes Gokudera snickers quietly and Yamamoto laughed— Tsuna, knowing that it'll be a trouble, run toward them.

"A-Ano! U-uh, WH-why did y-you slapped my twin?" asked Tsuna, defending Atsuki

"He's tainting a baby's heart with mafia craps! Tell that brother of yours to not teach babies about mafia! Ah! Or you are the one who taught the babies and your brother about the mafia?" the girl asked furiously

"U-Uh, ma-maybe th-there's a misunderstanding here… I-it's just a g-game… a-and for your information, I d-didn't join t-the game…! M-maybe Reborn and Lambo were j-just too absorbed with the game…!" Tsuna retorted

"Hahi... fine… but still, your brother shouldn't taint a babies' heart with that crap!" the girl yelled

"Th-Then, y-you should tell my brother a-about it! A-ah! I'm almost late…! Jaa ne, Miura-san!" Tsuna said and run toward the spot where Gokudera and Yamamoto was watching, leaving Atsuki, Lambo, Reborn, and the Miura girl.

"Heh, for your information, Tsuna didn't know that the mafia thing is real, he just think it as a game. Atsuki is really the heir to a mafia family." Reborn stated innocently, "And I'm really a hit man." He continued (**A/N**: he is really trying to get Atsuki in trouble. -_-)

Haru's anger rise again, but she's trying to hold back, she then turn and went to her school holding her anger. Atsuki just rubbed his cheek and sighed,

"Atsuki, you're going to be late." Reborn reminded

"WHAAT?! DAMN THAT MIURA GIRL!" Atsuki yelled and run at full speed.

* * *

Lucky for Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto, they are not late... by 1 minute to spare (**A/N:** that's close). While Atsuki? he is late for 5 minutes and earned a beating from a certain prefect who always said 'I'll bite you to death'.

Reborn smirked mockingly at Atsuki who is beaten up quite badly, and said, "You look so _cool_ with those injuries, Baka-Atsuki."

okay, that was a sarcasm.

"Shut up!" Atsuki yelled

* * *

When lunch arrived, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto went to the roof; they sat and began to eat the lunches that Tsuna made for them.

"It's delicious, Tsuna! You're really a great cook!" Yamamoto praised

"This is the most delicious food I ever tasted! Tsuna-sama, you're really good in cooking!" Gokudera praised as well

"It's not that good, mom's cooking is better than mine…" Tsuna said sheepishly

"But your cooking is even better than a 5 star cook in Japan!" Yamamoto said as he continued to eat his lunch

"Heck, it is even better than a 5 star chef in Italy!" Gokudera declared

"Haha, thank you guys…" Tsuna thanked, "Un, anyway, Takeshi… what did your father told you when you asked him to teach you the shiguren shoen ryuu?" Tsuna asked, changing the topic

"My old man said that he'll teach me! And he also said that he wanted to meet you! He wanted to thank you for saving me!" Yamamoto answered

"Hm… okay then, later after school, we will go to your house!" announced Tsuna

* * *

After school finished, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto went to Yamamoto's house. Tsuna and Gokudera were surprised at first when they were in front of the Takesushi, the most popular sushi restaurant in Namimori.

"So, Takeshi… your father is the owner of Takesushi?" asked Tsuna as he stared at the popular restaurant

"Yup! Anyway, come in!" Yamamoto said as he opened the restaurant door.

Tsuna and Gokudera entered the restaurant, still a bit surprised. They were welcomed by Yamamoto's father, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi. But suddenly, Tsuyoshi's cheerful face turned into a surprised one, his face was just like a shock when seeing a ghost.

"Hm, Oyaji, are you alright?" asked Takeshi, confused

'_How similar to __him__…'_ Tsuyoshi thought as he looked at Tsuna.

"Ah, ano… I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, Takeshi's friend… nice to meet you, Yamamoto-san…" Tsuna introduced himself and bowed,

"Aah, so you're Tsuna… thank you for saving my son from committing suicide." Tsuyoshi thanked

"Y-your welcome Yamamoto-san." Tsuna replied

"Well... I'll treat you all for sushi as thanks for saving my son!" Tsuyoshi announced as he grinned

"Ah, n-no need Yamamoto-san..." Tsuna declined politely

"No, no. I insist!" Yamamoto stated cheerfully.

'_Like father like son.'_ Tsuna thought

'_No,no, it's like ancestor, like descendant! Asari is like that as well!' _Primo replied as he smiled. Tsuna can only sigh and smile at that.

At last Tsuna agreed and the three of them eat sushi for free. And then Tsuna remembered that Lambo would like some too, as well as Nana and Reborn. Atsuki... he's not sure. Oh well, he might as well bring 4 boxes of sushi home.

* * *

The next day, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto was walking to the school when they saw… Atsuki was being followed by… who's that who was using that pink helm and bringing a hockey stick?

Interested, they began to watch the scene, the people using helm started attacking *ehem*attackinghimawkwardly*ehem* Atsuki as the said victim dodged, shrieking as he does, and then the people stop and took off the helm, revealing herself as Haru.

Haru began to ramble about if Atsuki is indeed an heir of a mafia boss, than he must be strong! If Atsuki can defeat her, then she'll believe him. And then, she started attacking again. She tried to hit Atsuki really hard but ending herself spinning because of the weight, Atsuki glanced and then quickly leaves.

'_How could he leave Miura-san like that?'_ Yamamoto thought

Suddenly, a 'SPLASH' was heard, the trio looked at the river, only to see Haru who is drowning. Tsuna immediately jumped to the river, he swims and saved Haru from drowning.

*Cough* *cough*

Haru began to open her eyes, only to see At—no, _'It's Tsuna-san'_ she thought. She slowly sits up, and gazed at Tsuna,

"Are you alright, Miura-san?" asked Tsuna, worried

Then Haru suddenly blushed seeing him, _'cute'_ she thought. She then coughed again and answered,

"I-I'm alright, Tsuna-san… and just call me Haru, Tsu-na-san~" she said, and then she hugged him, making Tsuna surprised

"Oi! Aho-Onna! Take your hands off from Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera yelled as he run toward them, followed by Yamamoto who was laughing.

"You don't have any right to order me!" Haru mocked, sticking her tongue out.

"Why you-!" Gokudera seethed

"You two, please stop." Tsuna demanded, making the two shut up. Tsuna sighed and whispered to Haru,

"Haru, I'll tell you a secret, the mafia thing is real, and I already know about it even before Reborn come… but he still didn't knew that I knew… so, would you keep it as a secret from Reborn and Atsuki?" he asked

Haru was taken aback for a while, but this time, she believed it, the mafia is real… she then nodded and answered

"Hahi! Of course, Tsuna-san! Haru will keep it as a secret!" She answered softly

"Thanks, Haru…!" Tsuna thanked, smiling. "And~ I hope we can be friends from now on!" he continued

"Sure, Tsuna-san!"

* * *

From the bridge, Reborn was spying at them. That Atsuki has left a girl that was in danger, a trait that is unfit for being a boss. But Tsuna… he saved Haru, even when he didn't know why Haru attacked his younger twin… that's a trait that a boss needed.

'_I certainly will tell Nono about this.'_ He thought.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Ciao minna~ I'm sorry for taking a long time to update this. Since the start of my school holiday, I already went straight to my hometown, and there's no internet connection there. and when I went back, the internet is so slow~ so sorry. and for the wrong grammars. I already found a beta reader, and we'll be starting from editing chapter 1. So please wait for the other chapters to be edited. please read and review

And I would like to thank you all for reading, reviewing, and putting this story in your favorite/alert story list.


End file.
